Euphoria Is a Cruel Thing
by nouvelle.vie
Summary: [Slash. HarryNeville, HarryRon] A day of revelations and begininngs. And some angsty sexual tension. Can probably be read as a prequel to The Epic Musings...


By their Sixth year, it was a well-known fact that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were best friends. Totally and completely inseparable. Seamus Finnigan, a long-time dorm mate, reported to a crowded table of Gryffindors that one would often sneak into the other's four-poster, magically sealing it for the night and emerging before daybreak. Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, noticed their unintentional intimacy. She hoped that it was…not like that.

_Wrong Weasley, Harry _ she would often think, scowling at Ron's bright grin, Harry's light touch on the other boy's arm.

And of course, Hermione Granger, the clever one of their trio, knew all too well. Sometimes, when she herself wasn't bickering with Ron and all was well in the world, she felt simply nauseated by the two of them.

It seemed that Harry and Ron were the only people in the small universe of Hogwarts that didn't know how _obvious _they were.

To them, it was just second nature, the correct way of things.

Then Neville had to go and ruin it all.

"Harry!" Neville panted, running to catch up with his classmate. "I wanted to tell you...", his voice trailed off. "I wanted to tell you… Um?"

Harry blinked. "Um what, Neville?"

"I think I forgot," Neville blushed. "I've been thinking about it all day and trying to catch you alone to tell you. It was important."

"Oh," Harry replied. "Well, just tell me when you remember. I have to go; NEWT potions," he grinned.

"Sure," Neville nodded, watching Harry go.

And then it hit him; he was about to ask Harry something very unsettling. His stomach rolled nervously at the thought.

Harry was having a rather nice day. Slughorn had allowed Harry to take part of his flawlessly brewed (thanks to the Half-Blood Prince) euphoria potion; he was going to share it with Ron later that night. Harry wasn't sure how long it would last between the two of them, but it would be fun to try, no doubt.

Harry took his seat next to Ron at dinner table, happily filling his plate with his Shepard's Pie and tucking in.

"Ron," Harry said, covering his mouth to stem the spray of food. He swallowed. "Ron, I've got something I want to show you tonight."

Ron looked interested. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Euphoria potion," Hermione quipped. "Which Harry made using that book!" She was still _sure_ that the Prince was an unsavory character.

"Excellent!" Ron said, breaking into a huge grin. "Really Hermione, you would like that book more if Harry was bringing potions to _you._"

Her cheeks colored. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Harry goggled at Ron.

Neville, on the other hand, was having a dreadful day. He couldn't forget about how close he had come to destroying his last shred of dignity that afternoon.

_I'm not going to talk to him about it. No. Not unless he wants to. _

Neville considered his situation, deciding that he would only bring it up if Harry did first. It was only fair, since he _had_ told Harry he had something important to tell him.

"Neville?" came Harry's voice. Neville jumped, knocking the unread book resting on his lap to the floor.

"Hello Harry," he said, his voice unnaturally high. With shaking hands, he scooped up the book. "I didn't hear you there."

"Looked like it! I've never made anyone jump like that before! So, did you remember what you wanted to tell me earlier?" Harry was now sitting on the couch next to Neville, beaming at him.

It was nearly midnight, and the common room was completely empty now. Harry had been in an vacant classroom with Ron for most of the evening, experimenting with the euphoria potion. Ron was still in the corridor, loudly admiring the walls.

Neville stayed up, half waiting for Harry, attempting to get in some reading for Herbology; he couldn't concentrate tonight, even on his favorite subject.

"Um, yes. I have remembered." He stared at a spot on the floor, determined not to look Harry in the eye. "I'm not sure you'll like it, though."

"Not like it? How could I not like it, Neville!" Harry laughed.

"Well, um. O-okay," Neville sputtered. He took a deep breath, letting his words out in one sentence: "IthnkImightprobablydohaveacrushonyouI'msorry."

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking slowly. "You think…you might probably…_do _have a crush on me. That's wicked!"

Neville blanched. "W-w-why?"

"I dunno, but it is! It's brilliant!"

Neville couldn't speak at all at this point. His mouth opened and closed in vain until Harry pressed his lips to Neville's. Not thinking, Neville put one arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry put more and more attention into the kiss, ending it to exclaim, "Your mouth is so cool! Your arms are cool too!"

Neville gasped. "I didn't know."

The portrait hole swung open, Ron Weasley drifting in vaguely. "Harry," he said, "I think you had more than I did. It's wearing off… Hey, its Neville! Hi Neville!"

Harry sprang up, throwing his arms around Ron. "Ron! Neville! This stuff is.. genius!"

"What stuff?" Neville asked quietly.

"We took some euphoria potion that Harry made. Isn't he brilliant?" Ron provided brightly.

"Yeah," Neville said quietly.

"G'night Neville, old pal!" Harry called over his shoulder. He and Ron were dancing up the stairs to the dormitory, hand in hand.


End file.
